Defriender
by Powerpuff Kaeloo
Summary: The cast of "Kaeloo" join College Francois Dupont as new students. For Kaeloo, it's an opportunity to meet new friends. For Chloe and Pretty, it's an opportunity to find new people to bully. And for Hawkmoth, it's an opportunity to make more akumas! (Note: Chapter 3 is being re-written.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm here with my first crossover ever! I decided to make a crossover between two of my favorite French series, Miraculous Ladybug and Kaeloo. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

Marinette stood at the bakery counter. Since her parents had to go out that day, she had been left in charge, since they thought she would be responsible enough. It was summer vacation and there were still a few days before school started again, so she didn't have much else to do. It was a rather slow day at the bakery, so Marinette was talking to Tikki. "I finally managed to save up 50 euros! Now I can buy that amazing new art kit I saw at the store the other day!" "Congratulations, Marinette! You're a great artist, and I'm sure you-" Tikki was interrupted as the bakery bell rang. "Hide, Tikki!" Marinette said in a hurried whisper.

Tikki was able to hide just as a boy and a girl, who appeared to be the same age as Marinette, walked into the bakery. The girl had bright green hair with a pink flower-shaped hairclip in it, and was wearing a very pretty yellow and pink dress with matching sandals. The boy had buck teeth and reddish brown hair, and his red tee shirt with the logo of comic book superhero Mr. Coolskin showed that he was an avid superhero fan. The boy, who seemed to be somewhat hyperactive and immature, ran up to the counter, while the girl slowly walked up behind him in a demure manner. "I'd like two of those, four of those, eight of those and sixteen of those!" he yelled excitedly, pointing at various food items. Marinette wasn't sure how to respond to this, but the green-haired girl interrupted. "Stumpy," she began, gently, "Are you sure you can eat all that?" "Sure I can!" replied the boy, whose name was apparently Stumpy.

The bakery bell rang again and in walked a girl wearing expensive-looking designer clothes, a red tank top and skirt with black leggings, matching sandals and a dark pink bow to hold her ponytail of orange and baby pink hair. She looked rather beautiful, despite her freckles and large protruding front teeth. "Hello, Pretty!" said the girl with green hair. "Hi, Kae-loser and Stupid-y," she responded in a bored tone of voice. Meanwhile, Marinette packaged all the food Stumpy had ordered and rang up his purchases. "That'll be 50 euros." Stumpy reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 euros. He turned to his friend. "Hey, Kaeloo, can I borrow some money from you?" "No, Stumpy. I've lent you 200 euros over the past two years and you haven't repaid any of it." "Please?" "No." "Please?" Kaeloo looked into the pleading eyes of the boy who had been like a little brother to her since childhood and sighed. "Okay, fine. Let me see how much money I have." Kaeloo checked the pockets of her dress. "Sorry, Stumpy, I only have 5 euros." "Is that enough?" "No, we need thirty more euros." "Well, then get out! I'm waiting here, you know? If you guys are too poor to buy stuff, you can always rely on charities like "Restos du Coeur"!" snapped Pretty. "Let's go home, Stumpy," said Kaeloo, looking pitifully at Stumpy, who looked as though he was about to cry.

Marinette was filled with indignation at Pretty's treatment of the others, since it deeply resonated with Chloe's constant bullying, and felt pity towards them. "Wait!" she called out. "I just realized that you are… umm… our… hundredth customer! That means you get a discount of sixty percent! For your order, that would be thirty euros. Here's your food!" she said, handing them the packages. "Thanks!" said Stumpy, paying her the twenty euros he had. Pretty looked disdainfully at the food. "Does anything here have less than 100 calories?" she asked. "No," replied Marinette bluntly, "It's a bakery." "Okay, I guess I'll leave then." Pretty marched out of the door. Tikki emerged from her hiding place. "How are you going to explain the missing 30 euros to your parents?" "I'll just put my own 30 euros inside." "But what about that art kit you wanted to buy? You'll only have 20 left." "I can always buy it later, Tikki. I couldn't stand seeing that rich girl bully those kids just because they couldn't afford some food. Besides, now I can buy tickets for me and Alya to go to that movie called "Melted", about the fire princess and her sister. "You're one of the best Ladybugs I've seen, Marinette." "Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the start of a new year at College Francois Dupont, one year after Marinette and Adrien were given their Miraculouses. Marinette and Alya were walking towards their classroom together, as they had both reached the school at the same time (with Marinette not being late for once). "Do you think there will be any new students this year?" Marinette asked. "Probably," replied Alya. "I just hope none of them are like Chloe." Marinette inwardly panicked at the thought of having another person around who was even close to being like the mayor's bratty daughter. As the two girls walked into the classroom, Marinette quickly scanned the room for new faces. She noticed a blond boy wearing a pair of blue shorts and a yellow shirt reading a chemistry textbook, sitting behind another boy, a redhead. This kid, who was wearing a black hoodie and an orange tee shirt, was reading a book full of gruesome bloody pictures. Marinette recalled seeing this boy at her bakery before. She personally felt somewhat scared, but decided not to judge the boy before even getting to know him. She had learned that lesson after what had happened with Adrien the previous year, with the "chewing gum incident". Chloe had put some gum on Marinette's seat, and Adrien had tried to take it off. Marinette had walked into the classroom while he was still removing it and assumed that he was putting it there. A familiar voice diverted her attention to the other side of the classroom.

"And then I went to the mall and I bought a new dress from Gabriel Agreste's new fall collection!" Chloe prattled to a new girl who was sitting next to her. Marinette immediately recognized the girl as Pretty, the rude rich girl she had met at the bakery the other day. "I bought one of those too, but this dumbass klutz girl spilled juice all over it. I tried to get my sister to clean it, but she didn't." A fat girl sitting behind Chloe and next to Sabrina, who was apparently Pretty's sister, mumbled something incoherent. "I don't care if the juice didn't come out, you should have tried harder!" yelled Pretty, who was a lot like Chloe. "I guess you were right, Al- Alya?" Marinette realized that Alya was gone. She scouted the classroom and saw her sitting next to Stumpy, who was also in the class as a new student. "And then Ladybug used the rope to trip the villain, and she took his watch and broke it!" Alya said, recounting one of Ladybug's victories to him. "Cool!" he said. "Hello!" said a voice from behind, startling Marinette. She turns around to see the girl with green hair. "Uh, hi! My name is Marinette." "Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends! My name is Kaeloo!" yelled the girl enthusiastically. "That's a very… interesting name," said Marinette, not quite knowing what else to say.

"My friends and I just moved here from another city. That's my friend Quack Quack, over there…" Kaeloo gestured to the blond kid. "That's Stumpy…" she pointed to the boy talking with Alya. "And the one in the seat next to mine is Mr. Cat. That's actually his last name, but we just call him that. We have another friend named Olaf, but he hasn't shown up yet. That girl over there in the black shirt is Eugly. She's Quack Quack's girlfriend!" "And the other girl in front of her is her sister?" "Yeah. Her name is Pretty. She's not very nice to me, or anyone else except Mr. Cat." "Why not?" asked Marinette, hoping that the answer would be that the girl had a hidden nicer side and was not as bad as Chloe. "She has a crush on him. She doesn't even care about his feelings, she only likes him for his body." Marinette sighed. "So she's just like Chloe after all…" "Who's Chloe?" "She's the mayor's daughter, that girl over there talking to Pretty. She's rude, arrogant and selfish, and she's also the one responsible for most of Paris' akumatizations." "Oh, that's horrible! It's a good thing Ladybug and Cat Noir are always there to save the day!" said Kaeloo, switching from sympathy for the akuma victims to hope provided by the heroes. Marinette was just about to reply when she saw Kaeloo turn her head the other way.

Marinette looked where Kaeloo was looking and saw Pretty, who was now standing next to Mr. Cat. "Hi, Mr. Cat! How was your summer? I went on vacation to Hawaii!" she said. "You should have stayed right there," replied the sarcastic teen. Marinette couldn't help but giggle. Then, she realized that Kaeloo was no longer standing next to her. "Why is everyone who stands next to me disappearing today?" she wondered. She then saw Kaeloo walking up to Pretty in a rather hurried manner. "Hey there, Pretty!" she said dragging the girl away from Mr. Cat. "How was your vacation to Hawaii?" "It was great, especially since you weren't there, Kae-loser! I only wish Mr. Cat had been there!" replied the rich snob. Pretty walked back to her seat next to Chloe and whispered something in her ear, and both of them looked at Kaeloo and giggled.

Finally, Ms. Bustier entered the classroom. "Everyone, please get back to your seats. For those of you who don't know me yet, my name is Ms. Bustier and I am going to be your teacher this year," she explained. The bell rang and she started teaching. The classes went by, and since it was the first day of school they seemed to drag on for eternity until it was finally time for lunch.

Marinette pulled out the two tickets to the movie "Melted" and gave one to Alya as they both departed to go to their respective places for lunch. "We can go see this movie together after school today!" she said. "Great idea, girl!" said Alya. "Hey, could I come along, dudes? I got my own ticket!" said Nino, who happened to be passing by. "Of course you can, Nino!" said Marinette. As Nino left, Marinette whispered to Alya. "What exactly did you guys do in that cage at the zoo?"


End file.
